


Plugs

by sublimevoide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, I’m leaving it at that, M/M, consenting age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimevoide/pseuds/sublimevoide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plugs

“Alright,” Shiro patted Lances back as he got up from their bed, “Time to get ready for school.”   
  
Lance bit his lip and timidly called out, “Daddy?”  Shiro turned around and raised an eyebrow.  “Uh, are you going to pick out a plug or…?” Lance trailed off, shying away from Shiro’s gaze.   
  
“Nope, you’re gonna go the whole day without one,” Lance’s eyes widened, “And if I find you leaked any, you won’t be sitting right for a week.”   
  
Lance gulped.  Today was going to be a  _ long _  day.


End file.
